


Home

by GayClownNP



Category: BLACKFOX - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayClownNP/pseuds/GayClownNP
Summary: Mia takes a moment to appreciate her home.
Relationships: Isurugi Rikka/Mia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Home

The word ‘home’ had never meant much of anything to Mia. What could be said about it, really? She’d spent much of her life in the same rooms, going through the same motions: eating, sleeping, being strapped down and tested on incessantly.

A house? Maybe. A home? Never.

The only family she had to speak of was Lauren—the man she once called her father. His hollow voice had fed her lie upon lie, empty promises of ceasing his vile research and dry reassurances that he truly cared about his daughter. But at the end of the day, she was nothing more than a favored lab rat.

It all came to a sudden and welcomed halt the day she met Rikka. The ninja’s unorthodox appearance that day was refreshing in an almost ironic way, an endearing sort of juxtaposition that swept Mia cleanly off her feet. Their meeting was jarring, discordant, and maybe even just a little bit ridiculous. And yet it remains one of Mia’s most treasured memories, a reminder to the esper that she wasn’t alone anymore.

Her train of thought eventually brings her back to the present.

For Mia, being awake at such an hour would usually mean she was in the aftermath of a night terror. But on this particular night, it’s just the result of Rikka—still sound asleep—pulling the sheets partially off of Mia’s body. The brunette’s steady arms are wrapped protectively around Mia’s bare back, holding her close to Rikka’s own sleeping form. The esper takes in the faint sound of Rikka’s breathing, the feeling of Rikka’s heartbeat, constant and strong beneath Mia’s hands as her finger traces idle patterns against the skin of her lover’s chest. Mia’s previous musings had ignited an all too familiar longing, a welcome sensation that she was more than happy to give in to.

Her head shifts from its comfortable rest tucked beneath Rikka’s chin as she leans in to press her lips against the soft skin of the brunette’s collar bone. Several more kisses follow suit, feather light as they trail languidly up Rikka’s neck. The skin there is pale and soft, marred only by a mark Mia herself had made mere hours ago—a part of her secretly hopes Rikka can’t hide it. The girl in question draws the silver haired girl further into her own form in an unconscious acquiescence of Mia’s gentle ministrations.

Eventually, Mia’s head finds its way back to its previous shelter under the brunette’s chin, where it fit so perfectly. With sleep finally reclaiming her, Mia takes in as much of the moment as she can; the sound of Rikka’s soft breathing, the faint scent of perspiration mixed with Rikka’s usual scent of nutmeg, the warmth of Rikka’s skin against Mia’s own. If Mia had find anything to place the word ‘home’ to, she supposes this is it. So many times, had they exchanged words of comfort—of love, exchanged precious, sweet little nothings, exchanged saccharine kisses and maddeningly warm caresses in the dead of night. Whatever might come next, Mia knows she’ll always have Rikka standing right beside her through it all.

Mia is surprised at just how much she enjoys the concept of ‘home’.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s literally no content of this pairing and I’m prepared to run this circus myself if I have to. Also I’m sorry if this reads awkwardly, I went through this like twelve times and I spent a day procrastinating for each paragraph so the consistency got a knee in the crotch. Here’s hoping we get some more content from 3HZ!


End file.
